light feeling
by matsuyuki-xirion
Summary: perasaan Light pada misa? suka atau tidak sih? semuanya makin jelas wkwkwkwkwkw......... light mulay mengerti apa yang dirasakan...... LightXMisa! danger... spoiler..........


Comics' background: Page 55

**YUUKI: fanfic pertama hanya coba2…..**

**Comics' background: Page 55. Creation – page 58. Innermost feelings**

**Saat Raito Yagami dan Misa Amane tidak dicurigai lagi oleh L. 1 minggu sebelum L tewas.**

**Raito's feeling**

Ruang penyelidikan Kira. Dua orang duduk di depan super computer. Raito dan Ryuuzaki. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sementara anggota penyelidikan kira lainnya terlihat kebingungan karena terungkapnya keberadaan death note.

Raito yang saat itu sudah dinyatakan tidak bersalah, masih saja menyusun rencana demi kematian Ryuuzaki.

"Bukankah kita tak perlu lagi mengawasi Misa dalam hotel ini lagi, Ryuuzaki? Bukankah dia sudah tidak dicurigai lagi?" sela Matsuda yang tengah berdiri di belakang mereka berdua. "ya, itu benar…" Ryuuzaki telah selesai dengan piramidanya.

Tiba-tiba Raito mengatakan sesuatu "Ryuuzaki, jadi jika ingin menemui Misa, aku harus pergi ke luar, ya?" berbasa-basi. Mungkin menurutnya lebih baik jika seorang Raito Yagami memang benar-benar harus terlihat seperti pasangan dengan Misa Amane.

Ryuuzaki yang sedang membuat piramida dari cup coklat menoleh sedikit ke arah Raito "he, ingin bertemu ya..?", "yah… dia sudah berusaha membantu penyelidikan. Siapapun akan tergugah hatinya bukan?" Raito berdiri dari kursinya. Ruuzaki kembali fokus pada piramidanya, "kau suka padanya?","mungkin. Kurasa aku tak menyadarinya, tapi mungkin begitu…".

"kau ingin mengantarnya?" kata Ryuuzaki sambil menjaga agar piramidanya tidak runtuh. "iya, aku pergi bersama Matsuda mengantarnya keluar gedung" Raito dan Matsuda keluar dari ruangan penyelidikan.

Sampai pintu keluar Matsuda membiarkan Light dan Misa berdua. "Raito…" Misa memeluk Raito sambil menangis, "Raito sering-sering bertemu Misa ya…" Misa menatap mata Raito. "Ya... akan kuusahakan" Mengingat mereka tak bisa keluar dari ruang penyelidikan tanpa adanya persetujuan Ryuuzaki.

Raito dan Misa hanya mengobrol beberapa menit. Misa keluar gedung dengan tawannya, sepertinya Raito berhasil membujuk gadis manja itu. Tak lama Setelah Misa keluar dari pandangan, Raito memasuki lift menuju ke ruang penyelidikan. Menekan salah satu tombol di dinding lift.

Pintu lift tertutup cepat. Dalam otak Raito jarang terlintas ingatan tentang Misa. Tapi kali ini entah kenapa Raito menjadi sering memikirkan gadis itu. Raito tidak pernah menganggap Misa sebagai seorang kekasih, ia hanya memanfaatkannya. Tapi hati Raito kini memiliki perasaan lain pada gadis itu. Perasaan aneh yang ia tak ketahui.

Menurut Raito mungkin Misa bukanlah apa-apa. Ia hanya menggunakannya sebagai pijakan untuk menuju ke singasana dewannya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Raito agak bingung tentang perasaannya terhadap gadis itu.

Raito hanya melihat pojok lift sepanjang lift itu menuju ke ruang penyelidikan. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Pintu lift terbuka, Raito keluar menuju ke pintu masuk yang dilengkapi pendeteksi logam. Masuk hanya dengan sekali menggesek kartu milikknya ke pelacak identitas. Hanya Raito dan Ryuuzaki yang memiliki itu.

Di dalam ruang penyelidikan Raito tidak begitu fokus. Pikirannya selalu mengarah kepada Misa.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa anak itu selalu muncul dalam pikiranku? Apa maksudnya ini? Memang selama ini Misa sudah membantuku beberapa kali. Tetapi itu bukanlah alasan untuku untuk mencintaianya. Dia hanya anak kecil yang bodoh. Lagipula tujuan utamaku adalah menguasai dunia ini, tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan gadis itu. Aku secepatnya harus menyusun rencana untuk kematian Ryuuzaki.

Raito mulai memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk membubuh Ryuuzaki. Mulai dari yang paling mudah sampai ke yang paling sulit. Saat itu otak Raito terasa buntu. Raito merasa bingung akan dirinya. Dirinya saat itu tidak bisa berpikir secara logis seperti biasanya.

Mungkin, Raito hanya merasa bersalah pada Misa. Gadis itu sudah berkali kali menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi ia hanya memanfaatkannya. Hatinya saat itu hanya dipenuhi rasa bersalah, bagaimanapun juga Raito adalah manusia yang masih memiliki hati, hanya saja dialah satu satunya manusia yang bisa membunuh manusia lain tanpa ada rasa menyesal.

Raito beranjak dari kursinya, bermaksud meninggalkan ruang penyelelidikan, menuju ke kamarnya agar ia bisa mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Ryuuzaki hanya menoleh, dan kembali menanyai rem tentang death note sambil memakan cake stroberi. Sebuah suara menghentikan Raito, suara ponselnya. Ia mengambil ponsel yang ia simpan di saku celananya. Amane Misa. Telepon dari gadis yang dari tadi menggangu pikiran Raito.

"Siapa?" kini Ryuuzaki benar-benar menoleh. Ia memegangi sandaran kursi. Ia duduk dengan menekuk lutut di atas kursinya.

"Misa" jawab Raito singkat. Ryuuzaki kembali berbalik dan memotong cake stroberinya, "oh" mungkin Ryuuzaki sangka itu adalah telepon yang lebih penting dari telepon gadis bodoh itu.

Raito Menekan tombol di ponselnya, menjawab telepon dari Misa.

"Raito! Bisakah kau menemui Misa sekarang??" seru Misa di sebrang sana. "ada apa?" Raito lagi lagi menjawabnya dengan singkat. "Pokoknya Misa ingin Raito kesini sekarang!!" Misa mulai berteriak. "Iya, memangnya kau kenapa?" Raito tak ingin membuang buang Waktunya hanya untuk sesuatu yang tak penting. "sekarang Misa ada di apartemen" Misa tidak menjawab apa yang Raito tanyakan, "Misa tunggu ya!!". "Misa! Tunggu, aku…" Misa menutup teleponya sebelum Raito menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"kalau ingin pergi, pergi saja. Tak perlu menahan diri" kata Ryuuzaki, masih memakan cake stroberinya yang kini sudah setengah. "Misa menunggu kan?" katanya lagi.

Sebenarnya Raito tidak ingin pergi tapi berhubung Ryuuzaki sudah bilang begitu dan ia sudah terlanjur bilang kalau ia menyukai Misa, apa boleh buat. "baiklah aku pergi dulu. Aku kembali secepat mungkin," Raito berjalan keluar dari ruang penyelidikan.

"Raito!! Ah, ayo masuk!" Misa terlihat girang melihat Raito berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Misa membalikkan badan menuju ke dalam apartemennya.

Raito mencegahnya, menahan tangan Misa "tunggu Misa," Misa berbalik ke arah Raito, "sebenarnya ada apa?? Aku tak bisa berlama lama di sini. Kau tahu kan?". Raito menatap lurus mata Misa. Dia benar-benar tak ingin berlama lama di sana.

Raut wajah Misa mulai berubah, "Misa… Misa hanya ingin Raito bersama Misa sebentar saja…" dia mulai menangis "apa tidak bisa…". Melihat Misa menangis, Raito hanya diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Misa kan… Misa…" gadis itu mulai menitikkan air mata, "Misa ingin Raito yang dulu!!" Misa mulai berteriak.

"apa maksud…", perkataan Raito terhenti. "Raito yang dulu tidak seperti ini… Raito yang dulu baik dengan Misa…" Raito melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Raito tidak pernah mengerti Misa!! Selama ini kan Misa selalu menuruti apa kata Raito!! Lalu kenapa Raito tidak pernah…." Gadis itu terhenti karena tangisannya sendiri. "Misa… hiks…hiks…hiks… huaaaaaaaang…."

"Misa, hei suaramu bisa membangunkan tetangga…" entah kenapa Raito terlihat panik, "Misa.." gadis itu tak berhenti menangis. "aduh…". Lagipula memangnya seorang Raito pernah baik dengan misa? Apanya yang 'dulu Raito baik pada misa' ?

Raito mencengkram bahu Misa, ia memeluknya. "lepaskan!!" Misa berontak ingin keluar dari pelukan Raito. Raito tetap menahannya "Aku menyukaimu Misa!!" nada suara Raito mengeras. Misa terkejut menghentikan geraknya, ia benar-benar tak mengira Raito akan berkata seperti itu. "sangat menyukaimu…, ingin selalu bersamamu…" suaranya melemah, "tapi sekarang aku tak bisa… aku harus mengejar cita citaku, membuat dunia baru dimana aku dan kau menjadi dewa, kita akan abadi di sana…". Abadi?! Misa bahkan telah kehilangan setengah dari umurnya karena transaksi mata dengan Rem. Apa yang kupikirkan?!

"Raito…" Misa mengulurkan tangannya ke pundak Raito, membalas pelukannya. Misa mungkin sudah paham sekarang. Beberapa detik Misa memeluk Raito, lalu ia melepaskannya. "Raito kembali saja… Misa mengerti kalau Raito tak bisa sekarang…" gadis itu sudah tidak menangis.

Beberapa menit kemudian Raito keluar dari apartemen Misa. Ia Mengingat kalimat yang baru saja ia katakan kepada kekasihnya, entah itu adalah bohong ataupun bukan, Raito hanya tersenyum dalam perjalanannya.

Setidaknya, Raito kini lebih memperhatikan misa dari sebelumnya.

SELESAI

**YUUKI: ini yang pertama……. Makanya…. Please, review!!**


End file.
